


What Kind of Love

by forget_me_not



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forget_me_not/pseuds/forget_me_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter Seabrook and Colton Keith are almost grown. It's almost time for the Draft and for Colton, at least, their relationship is changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing But Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after What Kind of Love by Dallas Smith. Chapter titled after Nothing But Summer by Dallas Smith.

Colton didn’t know when Carter stopped seeming like a brother to him but it must have happened sometime in the summer of 2028. The boys had both just turned 15 and were spending the summer, as usual, lakeside in the BC. Their families -scratch that- their dads had always been freakishly close, even buying houses next to each other for the offseason.

Carter had always been Colton’s closest friend. They grew up in the same places (Chicago and just outside Vancouver), their dads’ were best friends; it was pretty much fate. Plus, Carter understood better than anyone what it was like to grow up in an NHL family. It wasn’t always easy, especially as a guy because the pressure was even greater to be a star like your old man. The Cs (as they called themselves) had been under media scrutiny from pretty much the moment of birth onwards.

Colton didn’t mind the media attention, mostly, but he relished the offseason for the summers spent on the lake. He loved the quiet, he loved the rugged wilderness, and he loved being able to spend every day with his best friend. Colton’s favorite moments were when he and Cart could run off all day and do really whatever they felt like.

One day in July in that summer of 2028, the Cs were doing just that. Cart had found this sick rock outcropping in a bay that had somehow previously gone undiscovered by them. He stood on the edge of the rock looking out over the lake yelling back at Colton.

“Yo, Colt, this looks so deep! We gotta try this!” Colton wandered up behind Carter and looked out over the edge with him.

“Well,” Colton said hesitantly, “I don’t _see_ any rocks in our way…” He opened his mouth to say more but Cart had already run back to the abandoned ATVs, stripping off his shirt along the way. Colton barely had time to step out of the way before Carter came sprinting past him, flinging himself into the 20-foot drop. A smile broke out across Colton’s face at the “Yeaaaaaaaaaaah” Carter released on the way down.

At the splash, Colton looked out over the side of the outcropping again. Carter didn’t surface right away, which made sense because it had been a long drop, but Colton’s heart started to beat faster the longer he went without seeing Cart’s face. Just as Colton was losing his shirt to go after him, Carter broke the surface with a booming laugh that echoed through their bay. Colton smiled in relief; something in his stomach untwisted but another feeling settled in as Colton looked at Cart’s dark hair glistening in the afternoon sunlight.

  
Carter might be more important than Colton had thought about before. Colton shook off the thought as he removed his shirt and threw himself off the rock. Today he just wanted to be with his best friend.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every so often, Colton would think back to that summer at the lake and just hold that memory for a while. Lord knew he needed it sometimes. Everything was so much easier then.

That was the summer before he and Carter headed to Shattuck-St. Mary’s. Shattuck had become THE place for developing hockey players and Papa Seabrook would have nothing less. And, as always, if Carter was going, then Colton was, too.

Colton’s mom and dad weren’t as sure about the decision, but they trusted Colton’s decision making and acquiesced.

Now, at the tail end of their senior year, Colton didn’t regret the decision. No, he certainly didn’t regret it. He was… questioning his motives from the time but he certainly wasn’t regretting it.

It had been a hard two years, but they had both come out of it as better hockey players. Carter’s dad had really wanted Cart to go play juniors, but Carter had finally stood up to his father and said he wanted to finish high school at Shattuck’s. Colton had been so relieved because he didn’t want to go and he certainly didn’t want Carter to go without him.

So they’d stayed at Shattuck’s. They’d stayed with their asshole of a coach and a mostly asshole roster of teammates. A lot of the guys they played with wanted to go pro, which was typical, and they resented that the Cs were NHL legacies, which was typical, but what really sealed the asshole behavior? Just jealousy. For all that they were “legacies” and had certain “privileges”, the Cs had an exceptional amount of talent combined with an exceptional amount of chemistry. Both had eschewed their fathers for offensive positions, but the chemistry from their fathers was still there.

So their time at Shattuck’s was almost up. Colton wasn’t happy about it, but he also wasn’t unhappy. He was ready for the next phase of his life. He was terrified, though. Terrified of The Draft.

You couldn’t control The Draft. You didn’t really get a say. If a team wanted you, they picked you. If they didn’t… you were shit out of luck. So with that, you couldn’t really control where anyone else went. Ergo, Colton was terrified.

“Yo, bro” accompanied by a slap on the back of his head woke Colton from his reverie. Carter dropped down next to Colton, hanging his legs over the ledge as well. Colton had chosen a stone ledge on one of the buildings on campus for his quiet spot. Until now, his only company had been the gargoyle next to him. Ugly son of a bitch, too. Cart was at least a little nicer to look at.

“What the fuck, man?” Colton asked, “How did you even know where I was??” Carter looked at Colton like he might be just a little bit stupid.

“Dude, if ever I can’t find you, you’re always here.” Carter raised his eyebrow at Colton.

Colton sighed. “Yea, but I didn’t think you knew that.”

Carter scoffed. Loudly.

“Colt! Is there anything I _don’t_ know about you?”

Colton looked down at his legs and smiled weakly. _That I’m in love with you? Cause I think I might be_. Colton looked back up at his best friend.

“You might not know this yet,” Colton looked away and took a deep breath. “…but I’m gonna kick your ass in shootout today!” He punched Cart in the shoulder and jumped up and away before he could retaliate. He hopped back inside the window as he heard Cart shouting back at him.

“No fuckin’ way, dude! Your wrister looks like a fuckin’ walrus’s! And they don’t even have hands!”

Colton laughed and watched Cart shoulder his way back inside while spewing more profanities and insults. Carter never could take a dig without flinging shit back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I told you I’d kick your ass.” Colton chirped at Cart. “Though you should be damn proud of yourself for being first loser; my little baby’s growing up!” Carter shrugged off Colton as Colt ruffled his hair.

“Dude, next week you won’t even know what hit you!” Carter shoved Colton in the shoulder to emphasize his point as they exited the rink. Colton shoved Carter back, of course. Carter couldn’t back down from the challenge, of course. So, of course, they started a wrestling match outside the rink. Carter tried to put Colton into a headlock, but Colton grabbed Cart’s arm and pulled him so he flipped over Colt’s back and landed in the grass next to the sidewalk. Colton flops down across Cart’s chest to pin down his arms but Cart gets a leg solid on the ground and flips so Colton’s flat on the grass. Colton gets the wind knocked out of him; when he gets his breath back, Carter’s straddling Colt’s middle with his arms pinned above his head.

“Say Uncle.” Carter’s got a devious smile on his face. Colton loses his breath again.

“Uncle,” he whispers. Carter gives him a weird “what the fuck” look before smacking Colton lightly on the face and getting up.

“You might have beaten me in the shootout but I can whoop your ass any day of the week on the streets. Cause I am a stone cold badass, Colt. Something you just have to accept.” Cart threw a wink over his shoulder at Colton before striking out across campus.

“Hey, where are you goin’?” Colt yelled after Carter. “Room’s the other way!”

 “Got a date!” Carter threw in a little jazz hands before tucking them in his pockets and turning back around.

 

_Oh._ Colton turned and trudged across campus to his and Cart’s room, trying to ignore the weight in his stomach.


	2. What Are We Gonna Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's leg day. Carter hates leg day.

Colton pretended to be asleep when Carter came back from his “date”. Colton knew it couldn’t have been a serious date or he would already have met the girl, but his stomach tightened at the thought of Cart with some girl. He damn sure didn’t want the replay. So he pretended to be asleep.

Colton snagged a carton of yogurt from the mini fridge on his way to the gym in the morning. Carter and he had their first class together, but Carter preferred to use his morning for sleeping (when they didn’t have 6 am workouts).

Colton wandered into the gym and almost immediately felt a cold smack on the back of his head. He turned around to see a grinning Shawzer.

“Fuckin a, Shawzy,” Colton rubbed the back of his head in disgust, “Was that your sweatyass wipe down rag??”

Shawzy just grinned even wider. Colton one-armed Shaw and stalked away. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Shaw chased Colton down and spun him back to face him. “I was just screwin’ around!”

 Colton had known Brandon Shaw most of his life. Shawzy was a couple years behind him and Carter in school, but they had grown up together. Shaw’s parents, Uncle Andrew and Aunt Chaun, were literally two of Colton’s favorite people. Brandon Shaw was just like his dad, though, down to the total bro-ship with Uncle Brandon. Although to be fair, he was his namesake. Shaw had always been a good friend to Colton, he just wasn’t his _best_ friend.

“I’m just not in the ‘screw around’ mood, Shawzer, okay?” Colton took his phone and his room key out of his pocket and threw them next to the leg press.

 “Yeah, whatever, man.” Shaw huffed and turned away.

Colton rolled his eyes. Shaw would pout for like twenty minutes but by the time practice rolled around that afternoon, he’d be totally back to normal. Shaw was one of the few non-assholes that they got to play with so it was probably good that he was impossible to alienate. Frankly, Colton needed Shawzer around.

Colton hopped onto the leg press and got started on his work out. He’d have to remind Carter that it was leg day later. Friends didn’t let friends skip leg day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colton ambled in English Lit and was surprised to see Carter already there, slouched in his desk, texting on his phone. He checked his phone and sure enough, there were still four minutes til start time. He walked down the aisle, punching Cart on the shoulder as he passed. Carter dropped his phone in his pocket and turned around as Colton slid into the seat behind him.

“What’s up, man?” Carter asked with that goofy crooked grin of his. He gave his luxurious locks a subconscious flip as he waited for the answer.

“Leg day, dude. That’s what’s up.” Colton cocked an eyebrow at Cart and watched Cart screw his face up in disgust.

“Uchhhhhhh. Fuck. I forgot today was leg day,” Cart threw himself dramatically down on Colton’s desk, “I hate leg day, Colt! I hate it!” He lay there for a moment before turning his head to the side and opening one eye to catch a glimpse of Colton’s face. What he did not see was sympathy.

Colton folded his arms and stared Carter’s one visible eye down. After a moment, Colton broke. He couldn’t hold against Cart.

Colton smacked Carter lightly on his upturned cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come down to the gym with you. We can pump some Queen.” At that, Carter sat up again and grinned at Colton.

“Didn’t you already work out this morning though?” Carter searched Colton’s face quizzically. “I can’t expect you to work out again with me. Especially not on _leg day_.”

“Yeah, but I’d do it for you,” Colton responded automatically. _Shit shit shit._ Hurriedly he added, “Not all of us hate leg day like you do, Seven.”

Carter grinned lopsidedly and punched Colton in the shoulder before turning around.

He threw halfheartedly over his shoulder at Colton, “Don’t call me that.” But Colton knew he didn’t mind it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After practice, the C’s were supposed to go grab some dinner before heading to the gym for legs. But some of the players had been dicking around on the ice and Coach had decided to bag skate them. Frankly, Colton thought it was an overreaction but saying something would only have gotten them more suicide drills.

After lifting and running that morning and then being run ragged at practice, Colton was struggling to even walk. Not that he’d let the team on to that. He was a man, wasn’t he? Well, almost.  He’d officially be a man in like three months.

Colton finished putting his equipment in his locker and got up to leave. Carter and Shaw were waiting for him in the hallway to head over to the dining hall. When Colton emerged from the locker room, Cart and Shaw were both huddled over Shawzer’s phone. They looked up at Colton simultaneously, their expressions unreadable.

“What?” Colton asked. There was no response. Carter turned his gaze away, unable to meet Colton’s eyes. “ _What??_ ” Colton asked again, looking desperately at Shaw. _What is going on? Is it my mom? Is she okay? Oh my god, what if she’s hurt?_

Colton was so wrapped up in his worst case scenario he didn’t hear Shaw’s response at first. Then he understood.

They’d changed the Draft eligibility guidelines. Something about players being too young and getting injured, safety, fairness, blah blah blah

They’d moved the eligibility date up. Players had to be born on or before August 15th to be eligible for the 2031 draft.

Colton was still eligible. Carter was not.

_Carter’s not eligible? What am I gonna do? Fuck, what is he gonna do? We didn’t have a backup plan. Now we’re not even going to be in the same draft year and that means we won’t even be in the same league for a year will I not see Carter for a year oh God what if I don’t see Carter for a year What am I gonna do What is he gonna do_

Colton couldn’t make the right words come out of his mouth. He couldn’t make any words come out of his mouth. Carter looked up at Colton; Colton’s mouth hanging open unhelpfully. Carter just shook his head and walked away.

Shaw looked at Carter, then back at Colton. He stared at Colton for a long moment; Shaw patted Colton awkwardly on the shoulder and then followed Cart out of the building.

_What are we gonna do?_


	3. Papa Seabrook Comes to Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent Seabrook pays a visit to Shattuck's.

“Colton, we have to talk about this at some point,” Carter announced as he walked into their room after his shower. He stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel. Colton made a valiant effort to stare stoically at his computer.

“GodDAMMIT Colton! Why do I have to be the adult one here? I’m the one who’s getting fucking screwed!” Carter slammed their door closed behind and ripped his towel off angrily and threw it in his closet. “I don’t understand what you’re so upset about. You get to go to the Draft. You get your shot.”

Carter flopped dramatically onto his bed. Colton had not yet removed his eyes from his computer. But, oh fuck, reflections.

Colton closed his eyes and muttered, “Just put some fucking pants on…”

“What??” Carter shouted across the room at Colton, still lying flat on his back. “Are you actually talking to me, Colt?”

Colton spun around in his chair.

“Could you put some fucking pants on??” Maybe there was more aggression, more venom, than there should have been. But Carter really needed to be wearing something if Colton was going to be capable of speech.

Carter gave Colton a weird look, cocking an eyebrow at him as he got up and walked back over to his closet. Carter slid on some sweatpants and walked back to the middle of the room.

“Can we talk now?” Carter’s voice was fervently quiet. Colton felt like shit. Of course Carter was suffering. Colton had just been wrapped up in his own pity party for the last week.

_Yea, Carter, of course. Anything for you._

“I just.. I can’t, Cart. I can’t.” Colton’s voice was breaking; he couldn’t look Carter in the face. He got up and walked out of the room.

Carter sat there and just stared at the closed door for a moment. He got up and went to his closet. In the back he pulled out one of his practice sticks. He turned it over for a minute in his hands.

Letting out a guttural scream, he smashed it against the frame of his bed. Carter flopped down in his desk chair, breathing heavily, stick shards scattered around him.

\--------------------------------------------------

Colton didn’t go to his special thinking spot. After being there with Carter, he couldn’t go there. Not while he was in the process of disappointing Carter anyway. He wandered around campus for a while. If he hadn’t been in such a self-punishing fit, he would have wished he’d brought a jacket. It was mid-February in Minnesota. Fuckin cold, man.

When Colton returned to the room, he was surprised to hear voices. Tentatively, he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of two Seabrooks, though neither turned when the door opened.

“…Halifax has one of the greatest juniors programs there is. If you can’t go pro this year you can at least get LOOKED at. Be reasonable, Carter!”

“I don’t WANT to go to juniors. I want to play hockey, Dad, but is it so bad to want to go to college, too?? I never thought I’d even get this chance! And BU is still a fuckin’ phenomenal program!” Carter punctuated almost every other word with an exaggerated hand chop.

Papa Seabrook blew frustrated air out of his mouth and ran a similarly frustrated hand through his hair.

“Phenomenal? Really, Carter? That’s your argument?? Boston has a good program but it’s still college hockey. A lot of those guys care more about raging than about hockey! They’re not serious at all!”

Carter was aggressively shaking his head while prepping his response to his dad when he noticed Colton in the doorway. He froze for a moment, staring over his dad’s shoulder. Brent Seabrook turned to see what his son was looking at.

“Heyy, Uncle Brent,” Colton stuttered out, “I, uh, didn’t expect you.”

Papa Seabs let out a sigh.

“Hello, Colton. It’s good to see you,” Papa Seabs stole a look over his shoulder at Carter before turning back to Colton. “I’m gonna steal Carter for dinner, if that’s alright.”

Colton jerked a little in surprise, “Sure, I guess. You don’t really need my permission.”

Papa Seabrook shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand at Carter to pull him with out of the room.

Carter didn’t look at Colton as he brushed past him.

Colton’s spine shivered as the door clicked shut behind him.

\--------------------------

Carter wanted to go to Boston. Colton did not understand why. Sure, the Bruins were there but neither of them had ever seriously entertained the idea of getting drafted by the Bruins. With their pedigrees and Colton’s dad having been head coach for Chicago, it was a given by most everyone that they’d both end up with the Blackhawks.

_Maybe he wants to get away from me. Maybe he knows I won’t go to Boston so he wants to spend some time apart. I guess I understand that. Actually, no, no I do not understand that. I appreciate every freaking moment I get to spend with my best friend._

A traitorous thought swept across Colton’s mind. _But he’s not in love with you._

_Ugh, nope. That doesn’t matter because I’m sure as shit not in love with Carter. I can’t be. I can’t be._

_\--------------------------_

Colton was lying in bed when Carter finally shuffled in the door that night. Carter quietly clicked the door shut and Colton heard him stand there for a moment.  He tried to keep his breathing even. He didn’t know if he could talk to Carter right now.

“Colton?” Carter whispered. “Colton, I’m sorry.”

Colton knew Carter wasn’t apologizing for anything he’d actually done. Colton knew Cart. Cart was sorry that Colton was sad.

Colton’s jaw clenched on reflex and he closed his eyes. Carter stood still, waiting for a response. After a moment, Colton heard a sigh echo through the room.

The bed creaked as Carter climbed up and sank down.

Colton fought the heat building behind his eyelids but a trickle of salt made its way down his cheek.


	4. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year is coming to a close.

After Papa Seabrook came to visit and Colton wrapped Carter in an aggressive yet manly silent hug the morning after the big blowout, they pretty much went back to normal.

By a now unspoken agreement, they didn’t talk about the Draft. They didn’t talk about Carter’s plan B or C or D or whatever. As much as Colton wanted to know, he didn’t really want to talk. He wanted to pretend it wasn’t happening. Whenever he pictured himself in his future red sweater, he always pictured Carter right beside him. He couldn’t remove Carter from that image any more than he could remove his heart from his chest.

So when graduation day rolled around and Colton opened that little burgundy booklet, he actually felt like his heart had been removed from his chest. Sure, he hadn’t wanted to talk to Carter about it but he hadn’t expected this. Next to Carter’s name in little bold letters it read **_Boston University._**

_Well, shit._

Colton had still been holding on to that glimmer of hope that Carter and he would end up at least in the same city. But now…” _well, shit_ ” about summed it up.

Colton started a little when an arm was slung around his neck. He looked up into Carter’s grinning face and couldn’t help but grin back at him. The boy was infectious. Colton closed the booklet and dropped it back on the table outside the auditorium.

“You ready for this, Colton Duncan Keith?” Carter asked Colton with his patented mischievous grin.

“Oh fuck yea, man. I’ve been waiting for this my whole life.” Colton ducked out from under Carter’s arm and rapid fire double punched him playfully in the side. He was determined to enjoy this day. “We’re fuckin’ done!”

Carter jabbed Colton back in the shoulder before stepping back and popping out a leg.

“And the good news is we look super sexy in our graduation robes.” His knee peeked out between the folds of plastic fabric. “I mean, have you experienced this provocative slit??” Carter gave a little hip shimmy and waggled his eyebrows at Colton.

Colton busted up laughing. He was still struggling to recover when Carter smacked him lightly on the shoulder and gestured at the door to the auditorium.

“We should probably get inside, man,” Carter directed. Colton managed to straighten up, a shit-eating grin still spread across his face. He nodded and headed inside, Carter close on his heels.

Just inside the hallway leading to the stage, Colton turned around once more to look at Carter.

“So,” Colton sighed, “Boston, eh?”

Carter looked down at his feet and then back up to Colton. He gave him a little half smile and a tight nod.

“Yea, Boston.”

Colton just looked at Carter for a moment. Normally his best friend was an open book but he couldn’t read the emotions strewn across his face.

“Yea, okay.” Colton gave Carter a quick thump on the shoulder before turning and heading down the hallway to the wings of the stage where their class was lining up. The C’s fist bumped and grinned at each other before splitting up to their separate letter sections. Too bad Keith and Seabrook weren’t closer together. But if it had been possible to rearrange the alphabet, their dads would already have done it.

Graduation was pretty painless, albeit boring. Some drone talked about how they had their whole lives ahead of them, all they had to do was seize it blah blah blah. Colton kind of zoned out during the speeches. He just kept thinking about how this was the last time that everything would be the same. He didn’t really think of it as moving forward. For him, at least, he was going where he always knew he would. Things would just be… different.

Colton was incapable of even remembering the names of anybody who spoke. The only moment he remembered was after they had all thrown their hats in the air. Their class was batting around some beach balls (and a blow up doll) and Colton turned around to look for Carter. Carter batted a beach ball into the air and look down to make eye contact with Colton. A grin spread across his face and he threw a wink Colton’s way before another beach ball descended that demanded Carter’s attention.

Colton smiled to himself.

_Maybe things don’t have to be that different._

_\------------------------------------------------_

 

Humming to himself and shaking his hips in a way that he wouldn’t do around others, Colton packed up his room. His flip-flops lay by the door, eagerly awaiting his finish so they could be on their way. The lake was calling Colton’s name and he was ready for it.

Colton gathered up the last few knickknacks from his headboard and stripped his bed of its sheets.

“Dive in headfirst, let it take you under…” Wrapped up in his own muttered singing, Colton just about jumped out of his skin when the door to their room banged open. He turned to see Carter in a ridiculous Hawaiian button down left unbuttoned over a pair of equally offensive patterned swim trunks. Carter whipped off his sunglasses with one hand and with the other tossed Colton a shirt that complemented Carter’s own outfit.

“You ready, bro?” Carter beamed at Colton. “It’s fucking summer! Ow woooo spring breeaaak!!” Carter threw back his head as he roared his celebrations.

Colton chuckled.

“Summer break, dude. Summer break,” Colton was shaking his head as he responded.

Carter, with that wild look in his eyes, jumped on top of Colton, knocking him over onto the newly stripped mattress.

“It adequately expresses my feelings of jubilee!” Carter howled as he pinned Colton down. He bounced up and down on him a couple before running back out of the room.

“You better be ready in t minus 2 minutes!” Carter yelled over his shoulder as he left, throwing his sunglasses back on.

Colton shook his head, smiling, as he collected himself. He dusted himself off while contemplating the shirt Carter had gifted him.

_Why the fuck not_ , he thought to himself. He stripped off his tee and threw on the grotesque button down. Did it actually…? Yes. Yes, it did actually have a parrot embroidered where the pocket would be. Where did Carter think they were going? Clearly not Canada.

Colton threw his old shirt into his open duffel and turned to grab the last item from his, now old, room. Colton grabbed the picture frame off his headboard and took a moment to just look at it. It was a photo of Colton and Carter with their arms slung around each other. It had been taken after their first game together at Shattuck’s. Carter had scored, with Colton’s assist. Heads turned into each other, they had grins plastered across their faces as if nothing could ever go wrong.

Colton let out one last melancholic sigh before tucking the picture frame into his bag.

If this was the last summer he would get with his best friend, he was gonna do it right.


	5. Back to the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The C's head back to their summer houses on the lake.

Two weeks into their summer, the C’s are out on their ATVs and Carter leads them up to that rocky outcropping they discovered so many summers ago. Colton can’t help the smile that spreads across his face when he sees where they are.

Carter shut off his ATV but didn’t get off as Colton rolled up beside him. Colton clicked his vehicle off and looked over at Carter. The grin slid off his face.

“Carter, why do you look like someone just killed your dog?” Colton asked.

Carter turned to shoot daggers at Colton.

“Shut up, man,” Carter protested, “I do not!”

“Whatever, dude,” Colton slid off his ATV and started to take off his shirt. He paused when he heard a heavy sigh behind him.

“Colt?” Cart’s voice sounded as hesitant as Colton had ever heard it. His whole body tightened.

_Oh God. What now? What could possibly happen to us now?_

“Yea, Cart?” Colton struggled really hard to keep his voice steady. He thought he did quite admirably.

“Can I…” Carter trailed off. Colton turned around to look at his best friend. “I need to…”

“Cart, what is it??” Colton felt cold all over and he didn’t even know what Carter was trying to say to him.

“IgotacceptedtoanhonorsprogramanditstartsnextweeksoI’mleavingonSundayinsteadofinAugustandI’mreallysorryIwantedtotellyoubutIdidn’twanttoruinoursummerbutI’mleavingforBostonintwodayssoyea.” Carter was breathing heavily after directing a novel towards Colton without ever taking a single breath. Carter raised his gaze from the ground where it had been fixed to look at Colton. But Colton’s eyes didn’t even see Carter.

Carter’s eyes glistened as he stared at Colton, as he stared at his best friend.

“…Colton?” Carter’s voice cracked. “Please say something.”

_Carter._

Colton shook his head just once to clear it. He shot a smile at Carter and finished taking his shirt off, unknotting his fingers from the hem.

“Let’s go, Cart, we don’t got all day!” Colton turned and started jogging towards the cliff. “We’ve got to make it back for the game tonight!”

Carter stood stunned as Colton threw himself into the sun and over the edge. A smile tinged with sadness made its way onto his face.

“Well that went better than expected…fuckin a…” Carter muttered to himself as he threw off his own shirt and ran towards the fifteen-foot drop.

 Colton was glad that his face was already wet when Carter resurfaced. Maybe he wouldn’t notice the tears behind the grin.

\------------------------------

Colton was already sitting on the couch in the basement living room when Carter walked in carrying the biggest fucking bowl of popcorn he’d ever seen.

“Dude!” Colton exclaimed. “We’re watching the Stanley Cup Finals, not some fucking chick flick!”

Colton heard a snort from the other end of the L-shaped couch.

“Same difference,” Papa Seabrook said before turning and fist bumping Colton’s dad who was cracking up.

Carter was laughing as he plopped down next to Colton. He shoved the bowl of popcorn into Colton’s lap before tucking up his feet on the couch so his full right side was flush against Colton. He tugged the bowl back so it rested between them on both their legs.

“Carter, you know I can’t eat that,” Colton started, “The Draft is in like three weeks and that’s not really in my diet…”

“Fuckin a, Colt, it’s one time!” Carter berated Colton. “After I leave, you can…” Carter trailed off at the look on Colton’s face. Eyes locked together, Carter whispered, “Oops.”

Colton missed the meaningful look exchanged by Uncle Brent and his dad but he definitely felt the pillow smack into the back of his head.

“Lighten up, Colty,” Duncan said, “It’s okay to break diet every once in a while. Or, in Uncle Brent’s case, to never even be on the fuckin’ diet.” Duncs shot a sideways glance at Brent, who looked appropriately offended.

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I was helping us win this fuckin’ jewelry store,” Brent defended, gesturing at his display cabinet of his six Stanley Cup rings.

Colton couldn’t help laughing. Uncle Brent was probably his favorite person in the world. He liked him a hell of a lot better without his ex-wife, too. He just seemed happier.

All the guys were laughing and they started cheering as Colton grabbed a big handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. Carter smacked Colton in the chest and said to him, grinning,

“Could you chew a little quieter, bro?? It’s time for puck drop.”

Colton retaliated by shoving his mouth right up next to Carter’s ear and chewing as loudly as he could.

“Gross, man!” Carter smacked Colton again but didn’t pause in his laughter.

 Colton pulled back from Carter’s ear and leaned back against the couch. Carter gave a final little wiggle before settling against Colton for the duration of the game. It was a good game, both the Maple Leafs and the Blackhawks putting up a good fight, but for the life of him, Colton would not have been able to tell you anything about that game but how warm Cart’s shoulder was.

That may have been the last game they would watch together before Cart’s left, but damn, it was a good one.


	6. The Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter leaves for Boston.

“So your dad didn’t want to come to the airport or what?” Colton asked Carter while climbing back into the driver’s seat. Colton thrust come Slim Jims across the car before buckling up and turning the key.

“He’s busy,” Carter grunted through a mouth already full of Slim Jim. “Besides, he’s coming out for orientation in like a month and a half anyway.”

Colton gave an acquiescing nod and focused on getting him and Cart onto the highway. Colton’s little half ton Toyota pick-up was loaded down with all of Cart’s crap. It was at the point that he couldn’t even see out the rear window.

“Dude, you travel like a girl.”

Carter turned and looked indignantly at Colton.

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?!” Carter demanded.

“Um, that I can’t even see out the back because of all your crap? Half of which I assume is shoes.” Colton shot Carter a sideways look to make sure he was getting under his skin.

“Whatever, dude, I’m not the one with a poster of Jake Gyllenhaal hanging in my room.” Carter crossed his arms and stared pointedly at Colton.

Colton’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Jake Gyllenhaal was an untouted genius in his time! His work was underappreciated and misunderstood! Brokeback Mountain alone is enough to prove the depth and importance of his career and you damn well know it!” Colton finished his rant and glanced over to see Cart just grinning away. “Oh, fuck you,” Colton laughed.

The Cs spent the rest of the car ride companionably: giving each other shit, fighting over the radio stations, and Carter trying to convince Colton to eat some of his Slim Jims (which were certainly not on diet and definitely did NOT count as protein).

The boys pulled up in front of the airport and Colton hopped out quickly to help Carter unload. He didn’t want to get bitched at for parking too long.

Colton dragged out Carter’s hockey bag and dumped it on the curb next to the rest of Cart’s stuff. He eyed the enormous pile for a moment.

“Cart, are you sure you don’t want me to park so I can come help you with this stuff?”

“No, it’s fine…” Carter started. Then he took a real hard look at his things. “Yea, okay.” Colton barked out a laugh.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

_That boy’s lucky this is such a little airport or I’d have just left him on that curb. Too much hassle._

Though Colton knew that wasn’t really true.

Colton walked back up to where he left Carter with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Carter just looked so forlorn and helpless standing there amidst his seventeen bags. It was probably more like seven, but still. It was a lot of stuff.

Colton grabbed a couple of bags and he and Carter dragged them all inside to check them. When Carter was finally left with just his backpack and his boarding pass, Colton’s smile started to fade.

Colton stopped Carter as they approached security. They stood together under the stairs just next to the entrance and Colton fiddled nervously, adjusting his jacket and his shorts and whatever else.

“Dude, I’ve got to go,” Carter started.

“Alright, alright,” Colton interrupted, “I just wanted to give you this before you left so… well, just because.” Colton handed over a picture frame to Carter. Carter turned over the frame to see the photo of the Cs from their first game together at Shattuck’s. Carter grinned instantaneously and started laughing.

The nervous butterflies in Colton’s stomach turned into lead bricks. _Goddammit._

Colton started to turn away from Carter but stopped when Carter grabbed his arm.

“Colt, did you really think I wasn’t already bringing you with me?” Carter asked, simultaneously pulling out his wallet. Carter flipped open his wallet to reveal a smaller version of the photo Colton had just given him. He snapped his wallet closed and dropped it back in his pocket before yanking Colton in for a hug.

Colton being a couple inches taller, Carter tucked his face into Colton’s neck.

“I love it, though,” Carter murmured. Colton closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his best friend for a moment. The moment was ruined, though, when Carter nuzzled obnoxiously into Colton’s neck. The two broke apart, laughing, and Carter swung his backpack back over his shoulder. Carter extended a hand towards Colton who tangled his fingers with Cart’s and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing Cart’s hand and smacking him on the shoulder.

Cart winked at Colton, turned around, and handed his papers over to the TSA agent at the gate. Colton watched Carter through the metal detectors. Cart gave one last wave that Colton returned with a tight one of his own before climbing on the escalator and disappearing from view.

_Well, fuck._


	7. Colton Has Family Time

Colton dropped his keys with a clank into the dish in the hallway and kicked his shoes aggressively into the corner. He got a foot on the bottom step before his mom poked her head around the wall.

“Colton?” Colton sighed and turned around, leaving a hand on the railing.

“Yea, Mom?”

Kelly Rae grinned at her son.

“Can you come help me with dinner?”

 _Better than sitting in my room._ Colton drew up a wan smile for his mom.

“Yea, Mom.”

The two worked silently in the kitchen shoulder to shoulder. Duncan wandered in to snag a couple beers from the fridge for him and Brent. He widened his eyes meaningfully at Kelly Rae and gestured, with his beer hand, to Colton. Kelly Rae pointed her chopping knife at her husband threateningly and then at the door. Duncan chuckled as he scurried out of the room.

“So, you dropped Carter off at the airport today?” Colton’s mom side-eyed him.

Colton rolled his eyes internally.

“Yea, Mom.”

His mom abruptly set her knife down on the counter and turned to face Colton as he shredded lettuce. Colton made a solid effort to stare at the kale in his hands.

“Colton Duncan Keith, the only words you have said to me since you walked back into this house are ‘yea’ and ‘mom’. I’m gonna need a little more from you than that.” Kelly Rae propped her hand on her hip and cocked her head at her son.

_A little more? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I don’t wanna fucking talk about this_

“What do you want from me, Mom?” Colton turned to face his mom with a sigh. “My best friend just left and I don’t know when I’ll see him again and The Draft is in just a couple weeks and I have to face it without him!”

What had started as a tired explanation left Colton breathless by the end.

Colton’s mom rubbed his arm gently.

“We’ll be with you, Colton,” she said softly. “Your dad and I will be there and your dad’s been through all this before.  I know you want Carter there but we’ll be right there with you, Colton.”

Colton’s eyes dropped to the ground.

_It’s not the same_

“Mom,” Colton’s voice quivered, “I _need_ Carter.” And bless his mom because she didn’t need to ask any more questions. She knew he didn’t just mean at The Draft. She knew he didn’t just mean as his friend. She just knew.

Kelly Rae wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him in tight. Colton squeezed his eyes shut and let himself be comforted by his mom. Kelly Rae lifted her eyes to meet her husband’s, hovering at the door. Duncan turned to look at Brent. Brent looked right back at Duncan.

“Duncs…this might not be the right time but…” Brent started.

“Oh, come on, Seabs! Really, right now??” Duncan tried to keep his voice low but Colton caught wind of their discussion and pulled out of his mother’s embrace and turned to look at his father and uncle.

“What are you guys doing?” Colton demanded.

Brent and Duncan exchanged a guilty look.

“Ummm,” Brent started.

Colton’s mom rolled her eyes. She gestured towards the two men at the door before picking up her knife to resume chopping.

“They’re betting on your life,” Kelly Rae tossed out casually.

“And I won!” Brent added with glee.

Colton stared at his dad and his uncle.

“What,” Colton said hesitantly, “What did you bet on?”

Colton’s Uncle Brent looked appropriately ashamed again.

“Whether or not Carter and you were just friends,” he replied staring at the floor.

Colton’s mouth dropped open as he looked back and forth between his dad and his best friend’s dad.

“That’s…that’s fucking ridiculous.” A laugh bubbled up in Colton and he couldn’t contain it. His whole body shook with laughter and he slumped to the floor next to the kitchen island. The laughter of his whole family joined with his.

When the room finally quieted, Colton looked around the room.

_God, I love these fools._

Colton cleared his throat.

“Just to be clear, though, Carter and I are just friends. He has no feelings for me beyond the normal best friend stuff.”

Brent shrugged.

“I still won this bet.”

Colton squinted at his uncle.

“ _This_ bet?”

As Colton spoke, his dad slid a twenty out of his wallet and slapped it into Brent’s hand. They both grinned at Colton before exiting the kitchen, laughing maniacally.

Colton rose, shaking his head.

_What the fuck just happened?_

“Hey, Colton!” He heard from the other room.

_What now?_

“Yea?” Colton yelled back.

In unison, Brent and Duncan replied,

“Bring beer!”


	8. The Draft

Colton woke before his alarm, eyes fluttering open to rest on the suit hanging off his closet door. There was no motion yet from the other bed in the hotel room, his mom and dad still sleeping. Colton lay motionless for the better part of forty-five minutes before a steady beeping broke the silence and the mounds across the room began to move and stretch.

Colton’s mom nudged his shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom.

“Colton, baby, it’s time to get up.” Colton pulled off the blanket and sat up robotically. After his turn in the bathroom, he stood in front of the floor length mirror tying his tie. His hair had grown long again, so Colton had gelled it back and the ends flipped out at the back of his head. Colton turned when he heard his mom and dad chuckling from where they sat on the end of the bed.

“You look just like your father when he was younger, dear, that’s all.” Kelly Rae grinned at her son. Duncan elbowed his wife in the side with a smile.

“He looks just like me on my draft day, really,” Duncan said as he scrolled through his phone. He held the screen out towards his son. Colton walked over to look and saw a photo of vintage Duncan with long reddish blond hair and a gap between his teeth.

“Of course,” Colton’s dad continued, “You’ve already learned to control your locks. I was still lettin’ ‘em roam free.”

Colton gave his parents a wan smile before turning back to the mirror and finishing his knot.

The Keiths made it down to the Draft headquarters sooner than Colton would have liked. They settled into seats in the stand about midway up, already having been briefed the day before on how everything would go down.

Colton was all set to wallow until the Draft began, but a hand clapped down on his shoulder and he looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of Samuel Mikaelsson. Colton couldn’t help grinning as he stood and extended his hand for a bro hug with Mikky.

“What’s up, man?” Mikky asked in his accented English.

“Oh, you know, just chillin,” Colton replied with a laugh. Mikky grinned back at him and swept a hand over his flowing blond locks. He had that stereotypical Swedish look and he knew it. Blond hair, blue eyes, chiseled jaw; the Swedes were the whole package. His dad’s old teammate, Jonny, didn’t have the blond hair and blue eyes, but even he had the Swedish sex appeal.

Colton and Mikky chatted for a while, other teammates of Colton’s throughout the years breezing in and out of the conversation.

“Oh,” Mikky began, “What did Cart end up doing, by the way?” Colton swallowed down a hard lump in his throat before answering.

“He’s doing a year of college in Boston,” Colton replied. He internally applauded himself for saying it borderline normally.

Mikky had always been one of Colton’s best friends. He, Cart, and Mikky used to tear it up in bantams. Even after Mikky had left to play in Sweden the last few years, they had all kept in contact. The three of them were expected to go 1-2-3. That was, until the Draft rules changed. Now who knew who would snag the third spot?

When the warnings started that the Draft would begin soon, Mikky and Colton slapped hands again and Mikky headed back to his parents and girlfriend a few rows above Colton.

Colton settled back into his seat between his mom and his dad. His mom grabbed his hand and squeezed as the Draft began. After some dry talking that Colton zoned out for, the Draft began. The Blackhawks were choosing second and third, having traded picks in preparation for gathering the C’s before the Draft guidelines had changed. Colton had no idea what they were gonna do with that other pick now that Cart was ineligible.

The GM of the Boston Bruins stepped up to the microphone. They’d lottery-ed the first pick and Colton was sure they’d snag Mikky. His speed and hands would add an element that the Bruins very clearly needed these days.

Colton listened with half an ear, ready to congratulate his buddy, his leg bouncing up and down in anticipation of his turn. But he didn’t hear Samuel Mikaelsson announced. Colton’s throat ran dry.

_Was that, did I, did they oh fuck_

Colton’s suspicions were further supported as the whole room went silent and then the table where Chicago’s hockey operations exploded in a frenzy of activity.

Colton’s mom was the one who spurred him into motion, grabbing him by the elbow and lifting him into a hug. His dad jolted out of his shocked state in time to hug his son before sending him down the stairs to the stage.

Colton ran the gamut of handshakes and backslaps. Somebody took his suit jacket as he walked up the stage in a daze. He pulled on the jersey and posed robotically for the picture. Colton was shuffled backstage and it wasn’t until Mikky found him leaning against the wall and pulled him into a tight embrace that it sank in.

_Boston. I’m going to Boston._


	9. To Boston We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colton arrives in Boston for training camp.

Patrice Bergeron was there to greet Colton when he plodded off the plane in Boston. He flashed a pearly white grin and clapped Colton on the shoulder in greeting. Even though Bergeron had retired as a player and now functioned as the head coach for the Bruins, he still maintained an impressively athletic physique.

Colton was operating through a fog that had persisted since the Draft. This was facilitated mostly by Carter not taking Colt's phone calls and leaving his texts unanswered. Without Carter to bounce all of his thoughts off of, Colton was feeling a bit lost. Flying across the continent to a team he had never dreamed of playing for only added to the disorientation. Even so, Colton's tired brain recognized that he was standing with and going to be playing for an NHL legend.

_Patrice Fuckin' Bergeron_

That was all Colton was really capable of comprehending.

Berg launched into a rundown of Colton's housing details and training schedule, etc. He shoved a manila folder with meticulously compiled documents detailing the diet and training schedule Colton would follow. The Bruins had never expressed anything but a desire to start him in the NHL right away. The only desire they'd really expressed was that he bulk up. At 6'0”, Colton was tall enough to be a power forward, but his 18-year-old frame was a bit wispy for the Bruins powerhouse-style game.

The information Berg was spewing went straight in one ear and out the other for Colton. The only thing he registered and locked away was that he'd be living with Jack Becker.

While Becker wasn't necessarily an NHL legend, he was one of Colt's favorite players. Drafted in the 7th round, the public didn't really pay attention to Becker and as a center, there was super intense competition to push through the minors to the NHL. But Becker had worked and worked, taking the longest route possible, but fucking making it.

After seven years bouncing around in the juniors and minors, Becker had finally cracked the roster of the team that had initially drafted him and he wouldn't relinquish his position. After making it to the NHL, Becker had impressed management so much with his grit and speed that he'd never been bounced back to the AHL. Six years and 300 points later, Becker was captain of the Boston Bruins. Colton couldn't help but respect the man.

It felt as if Colton had only just blinked and suddenly he was at the entrance to Becker's home.

Berg threw the last of Colton's luggage on the sidewalk and nodded his head deftly.

“Alright, Keith, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

Though Bergeron's hair was streaked with the grey of age, his persona just hummed with vibrance and energy. In Colton's opinion, the man was immortal and eternally young.

_Patrice Fuckin' Bergeron_

Bergeron threw a wave directed behind Colton before hopping in his SUV and pulling away from the curb. Colton turned to see a tall blonde man strolling down the sidewalk towards him. Colton understood that it was still pretty hot out for August in Boston, but were the cutoff jorts really necessary?

_That's an impressive amount of quad muscle._

Colton pulled his eyes from Becker's thighs and shook his head to clear the spiderwebs. He managed to get it together enough to extend his hand as Becker approached. Becker thrust his hand into Colton's and gave it a hearty shake as a grin spread across his face.

“Colton Duncan Keith!” Becker exclaimed, turning to throw an arm around Colton's shoulders. “First pick of the draft!”

“Uhh, yea, I guess.” Colton was struggling to string words together in front of the tall slab of muscle before him. Though now 31, Becker still maintained boyish features and flowing dirty blonde hair. Flow was one thing that would never go out of style in hockey.

_Was being 1st pick going to be a problem?_

Becker caught Colton's eye and as if he could read his mind, shot him a reassuring grin.

“Don't worry, kid, I won't hold it against ya,” Becker started. “Besides, you earned 1st pick. If you'd just ridden on your daddy's coattails, we might have a problem. But I've seen you play. You're gonna be a real asset here in B-town.”

_B-town? Who the fuck is this guy?_

Colton couldn't help but chuckle, though. With his boyish good looks and flippant, confident attitude, Becker very much reminded Colton of, well, his best friend. Colton's throat tightened as he thought of Carter. We're in the same city. He has to talk to me now. Colton tried to reassure himself, but what if Carter wouldn't talk to him? Colton shook his head again to rid himself of such evil thoughts. Carter was his best friend. He would talk to him.

_I'll make him talk to me._

Dedication helped clear Colton's mind a bit and he snatched his bags and followed Jack Becker into the Victorian-style townhouse. He would be ready to take on Boston.

_I will make him talk to me._


End file.
